


Rep//Li//Cas

by ShrinkedPeach



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Fear, Gen, Light Angst, Overworking, Post-Canon, Regret, Secrets, Sleep Deprivation, thanks nomura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinkedPeach/pseuds/ShrinkedPeach
Summary: Riku asks Ienzo if it is possible to bring Repliku back, and it proves to be a bigger endeavor than the latter expected.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the radio silence lately! Gotta love college. Good news is that I am on spring break this coming week, so I will have time to write all of the Kingdom Hearts fic ideas that have been plaguing my brain. Y'ALL AIN'T READY! Expect 3, if not 4, fics this week. Here goes the first one of those, split into two chapters. This was inspired by Nomura confirming that Nobodies feel the pain of their deaths again upon reawakening.

Ienzo was more than a little shocked when Riku visited their lab on a slow work day and asked if it’d be possible to provide the replica with a vessel. In all honesty, even being around Riku gave him a queasy and unsettled feeling. He was ashamed of how out of breath he got during those moments.

“If our previous experimentation is any indication, I don’t entirely see why not? While aspects like personality and experience may be more difficult to uncover with an entity that only existed as a replica, I don’t think it will be impossible” Ienzo replied, trying to maintain some sort of cordiality and not make the unease obvious. After all, that was a different time and a different state of being. Besides, it wasn’t like the true Riku did anything.

“I get it. Thanks. This means a lot” Riku said, giving Ienzo a small smile.

“Well, of course. It is part of our job” he said, nodding and managing a smile back. With that, they bid each other farewell. In that moment, Ienzo had made a personal vow that this would be a solo project. One he’d see all the way through. He wasn’t sure why he felt so obligated, but stuck to what his heart was saying. It felt nice to be able to do so. During his lunch break, he thought up ways he could work this around the others.

And so it continued. He snuck out at obscene hours in order to keep up with the replica and work he was already assigned. He was certain that Aeleus and Dilan had noticed something was going on but just chose not to pry.

Eventually, the exhaustion started creeping into his bones and impeding. Things were so much more intensive than he’d originally expected. He started getting upset and borderline throwing fits over things that would usually come easy. That sort of behavior wasn’t typical at all, and it started to scare him how little control he had over his reactions sometimes. Though he’d never admit it to anybody, he ended some sessions sobbing in front of the monitor with his face in his hands for a while.


	2. Part 2

“What in the name of all the worlds are you doing?” Even yelled, more in surprise than anger. Ienzo jumped and accidentally hit some keys. Time must have slipped from him.

“Let me see what you’ve got going on here” Even said, curiosity lacing his voice. He walked forward, looking over Ienzo’s shoulder and reading what was presented on the screen.

“It’s nothing. Just a small piece I was working on. Apologies, I forgot you were scheduled today” Ienzo tried to explain.

“You are joking, right? This looks like months of effort. Also, I wasn’t scheduled. They insisted I would find you here and that you were up to something. I’m amazed to say they were right” Even shot back, growing more suspicious. “What? This is the research I used for the replica program’s prototype! The replica I created to resemble Riku! What reason could you have for wanting to access these files?”

Ienzo sighed. He was upset with himself. He felt this was a breach of Even’s trust and that it probably hurt him in some way. He told Even about Riku’s request, and admitted how difficult it had been due to his personal history with the replica.

“Don’t be rash, Ienzo. You’re overdoing it” Even nagged.

“I must! They must know that I’m not Zexion anymore. I… _I must know that I’m n-_ ” Ienzo started. At this sudden confession, it hit him that this is where the sense of obligation came from. He didn’t want his time as a Nobody to bleed into his current life. He didn’t want the feelings that came with remembering all of it.

“Anybody who has heard two words out of your mouth since knows that isn’t the case. Now go to sleep. You look like a mess” Even cut him off snappily.

Ienzo was irritated yet comforted by Even’s scolding. It reminded him of a time when things were actually normal. He could already feel his mind becoming less clouded.

“I must do this” he repeated firmly.

“At least let us help you, then. Stubborn brat” Even demanded, muttering the last two words as an afterthought. Ienzo gave the slightest roll of his eyes, but conceded nonetheless.

He didn’t want to keep Riku waiting any longer. Besides, he’d come to realize and accept something. He wouldn’t be able to handle being alone with the replica once its consciousness was transferred…even if he made it that far. But one day, he would. Not today, though. Today, he would rest and learn to accept that he didn’t have to face this alone.


End file.
